


Seat of Memory

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smile was full of teeth, and John got the feeling that there was something that Rodney wasn't saying. John felt something that strongly resembled nerves.  What in the world was Rodney planning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seat of Memory

As Rodney slid into John's body, his hand came down with more force than normal on John's hip. John couldn't stop the moan or the way that his body bucked up into Rodney. The unexpected response actually made Rodney stop, not resuming until John clenched his ass and pushed back. Rodney wrapped his hands tight around John's hips, forcing him still, and then he began to fuck John with deep strokes, and John forgot all about it.

***

Before they'd slept together, John would have said that Rodney was incapable of being subtle. Then there had been a six-month low-key campaign that had resulted in John being in Rodney's bed, and now he acknowledged that when it was important enough, Rodney could do subtle just fine.

So when Rodney was distracted at dinner, John attributed it to something happening in the lab. Out of curiosity, he followed Rodney back after the meal, where Rodney promptly picked up an Ancient artifact that was staying stubbornly dark. He leaned against the wall and watched as Rodney and Radek argued over what the device was for, and why it wasn't working for Rodney. He had to admit that he wasn't really surprised when Rodney turned to him. "Colonel. Would you please come over here and try to turn this on?"

John considered giving him a hard time, but now he was curious, so he crossed the lab and took the device. It was about the size of a deck of cards, with rounded edges, and seemed to be made of the same metal as the rest of Atlantis. It felt... dead, but he obediently thought _on_ at it. Unsurprisingly, it stayed dark, and he set it down on the bench with a final sounding _click_. "I think it's dead, guys."

"Oh, great," Rodney grumbled, picking it back up. "Well, that's frustrating." He turned to set it in the box with the other broken items that were going to be shipped back to Earth on the _Daedalus_.

When he went to pick up the next item on the bench, though, John interrupted. "I think you've done enough for one day, Rodney. You've been going since early this morning. Why don't you knock off for a few hours?"

Rodney shook his head and stubbornly reached for the chosen item again, but this time the interruption came from Radek. "Colonel is right, Rodney. I am going to go see if I can find someone to play chess with - come back to this with fresh eyes in the morning."

With a glare, Rodney set the small ball-shaped item back on the bench, and looked at Radek, who simply blinked at him and wished him a good night. Without any more justification, Radek turned and made his way out of the lab, pausing to say something quietly to Simpson, who began to shut her workstation down. Rodney transferred his scowl to her, but she ignored him with the ease of long practice, and fairly soon the lab was empty except for the two of them.

Looking anywhere but at John, Rodney started to shut down his computer as well. John looked around, confirming that they really were alone, before moving up into Rodney's personal space. "I can think of better things to do than hang out here all night."

Rodney finally smiled at him. "So can I, actually." The smile was full of teeth, and John got the feeling that there was something that Rodney wasn't saying. John felt something that strongly resembled nerves. What in the world was Rodney planning?

Only one way to find out. John led the way out of the lab, hesitating as Rodney shut down the lights and locked the lab door. "Your room or mine?" he asked.

"Oh, mine, I think." John shuddered happily. John's room meant a chess game, maybe handjobs or blowjobs, since his bed was so small. Rodney's room meant that they were going to have sex; sweaty, dirty, deep sex, and that was just what John wanted.

They kept a carefully measured amount of space between them as they walked down the halls towards Rodney's room. It was harder than usual, but John fought the urge to press Rodney up against a wall and kiss him breathless.

As soon as the door closed between them, John moved. Unbelievably, Rodney was faster, and John ended shoved up against the wall. Rodney slid his knee between John's legs, and leaned in close enough that John could taste his breath. "I've been thinking about this all day," Rodney whispered, and then there were firm lips against his own. John willingly opened his mouth, groaning as he rode Rodney's leg.

The pressure felt so good, and when Rodney tightened the muscles in his thigh, it just got better. John knew that he could get off on this - he'd done it before, but it wasn't what he wanted. So he broke the kiss, bending his head so that he could bite at Rodney's neck. "Fuck me," he said, even as his hips rolled, trying to get that perfect pressure in the right place.

Rodney shuddered under his lips, but he pulled back. His hands went unerringly to John's waist, tugging on his t-shirt until John got the hint and pulled it off. "Hey, both of us," John said when Rodney hesitated before stripping out of his own shirt. His hands fell naturally to his belt, undoing the clasp and then unbuttoning until his BDU pants were loose enough to slide down his legs. Glancing over his shoulder at Rodney, he bent over to unlace his boots and kicked the whole mess aside.

Watching with greedy eyes, Rodney hesitated again, and then stripped matter-of-factly out of his own pants, kicking off his shoes in the process. As soon as John straightened back up, Rodney was back; kissing him deeply and steering him back towards the bed. John went willingly enough, turning at Rodney's urging so that he landed on the bed on his hands and knees.

He was expecting Rodney to climb up on the bed with him, and he did. But instead of positioning himself behind John, he knelt to one side, and John turned to look at him. "Rodney?"

"Shh," Rodney said, bending down to kiss him. One of his hands ran down John's side, cupping and squeezing his ass. "I want to try to something."

For a split second, John was nervous. Then he relaxed. Every time he'd gone along with Rodney when he wanted to try something, it had led to an incredible orgasm. He could go along with him this time too. "Okay," he said, letting his shoulders relax down on to the bed and closing his eyes.

Rodney made a pleased sound above him, and then both of his hands were on John, running over him in firm, smooth strokes, petting and letting him loosen up. He was murmuring soft words about how very _pretty_ John was, and John could feel the blush rising on his face. Burying it in his arms to hide the red, he was only barely aware when both of Rodney's hands lifted off his body.

 _smack_

John's body jerked. It hadn't been hard; probably not even hard enough to leave a handprint, but the sudden adrenaline flooding his body caused him to lift his head. He half expected Rodney to stop, to stammer and apologize.

Instead, he got two more slaps in rapid succession. He couldn't help it - he moaned and pushed his ass back into Rodney's hand. "I thought so," Rodney said, sounding self-satisfied. "You like this, don't you?"

The blush, which had started to recede, came back in full force. He couldn't bring himself to speak, but he didn't want to lie, either, so he nodded. Rodney leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's okay, I like doing it."

And then he knelt back up, and his hand started to come down rapidly. The slaps were harder, and John could _feel_ his ass turning red. He was making embarrassing noises from deep in his chest - whines and moans - and when Rodney started slapping his thighs, he started to beg. "Please, oh, god, Rodney. Fuck me. Fuck me now."

There was a break in the rhythm of the spanking, and John rolled his head so that he could look at Rodney. He was panting, his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his cock was standing out, hard and proud. Rodney's eyes met his, and he smiled. "You want it, John? Want me to slide my cock into your ass? Want me to spank you while I fuck you?"

With a groan, John slid his hand down to his own cock, clutching hard at the base. Just the thought had brought him right to the edge. "Yeah," he panted out.

Rodney moved, shifting so that he was kneeling behind John, and his hands were cool on the heat of John's ass. He shivered at the contrast, and when one of Rodney's fingers, slick with lube, slid into him, he moaned. "Yeah, yeah," he murmured, pressing back into Rodney's hand.

"You look so hot like this," Rodney said. "All hot and bothered and turned on, your ass bright red, and your hole just taking me in." Adding a second finger, Rodney continued to fuck him for long moments, until John was nearly incoherent, begging and pleading for more.

When he pulled them out, John clenched down tight, trying to keep them where they were. Rodney hushed him, and then there was the feeling of Rodney's cock pressed up snug against his hole. "Push back, John. Take me in."

With a whimper, John did as he was told, pressing back hard and feeling Rodney pop through the entrance to his body. "Oh, yeah, that's hot," Rodney murmured. "So eager for my cock." John continued to push until his ass was firm against Rodney's hips.

Rodney's hands wrapped firmly around his hips and started to move, pressing on his prostate with every stroke. It felt so good that John almost forgot about Rodney's intent to spank him while fucking him. He forgot right up till the firm _smack_ of Rodney's hand on his ass.

John couldn't hold back anymore. He lost it, bucking back into Rodney, crying out his pleasure in inarticulate moans. Rodney clutched at him with his free hand, riding out his spasms of pleasure, and then did it again and again. John couldn't get his hand down to touch himself, but that didn't matter. If Rodney gave him just a little more, he was going to come with or without stroking his dick.

The next slap landed on his sensitive thigh, and that was it, that was all John needed, as he came with a hoarse cry. His cock spat come up over his stomach and chest, and John wanted nothing more than to collapse in satiation, but Rodney was still fucking him, hard and deep. "O-okay?" he said, hips still moving.

John nodded, forcing himself to stay up on legs that felt like spaghetti. Rodney slammed into him, hard and fast, two, three, four more times, and then groaned, deep and sexy. He collapsed forward on to John, like a puppet with its strings cut, and then rolled to the side, pulling out of John as he did.

For a long time, they laid together, panting harshly. Eventually, and unsurprisingly, Rodney caught his breath first. _And here comes the insecurity_ , John thought affectionately. "Was that okay? Did you really like that?"

Pulling Rodney into a rough hug, John answered into his hair, "Yeah, I really liked it, Rodney. Maybe we could do it again sometime." Rodney's hand smoothed down his back and over his ass gently, but it still burned. "But maybe not for a few days."

Rodney lifted his head and smiled.


End file.
